Suppressing Your Feelings
by dr.Tea
Summary: Another Zoro/Sanji fiction, cuz Zoro is hot, obviously. And... really don't know wtf I am doing. Summary: I always imagined Zoro to be stronger than Sanji. What would happen if he were to.. Snap? DARK!Zoro/Sanji. T for... Violence and language. Character death, just saying. God, this was... Awful. The fiction is kinda good though, but... Awful.


**Suppressing your feelings**

Zoro was annoyed. Yeah, he would be irritated with the ero-cook a lot, but today... It was just, worse than ever, to put it like that. He SO wanted to tell him the secret. What secret? That he never fought him seriously. How could he? Sanji _kicked _after all. He, himself used _swords. _That should be enough for anyone to understand that he could kill, or seriously harm Sanji whenever he wanted to. But he didn't want to. As much as he was irritating, he was also his... Zoro didn't really know. He loved him, kind of, at least. It was the closest he had ever gotten to a feeling. He hated it when he flirted with the girls. He hated it.

He looked at the blonde, he was currently working his way down the stairs from the kitchen to the deck, carrying way to much food in his arms. They were shaking. It was too heavy for him. Zoro was just about to get up and help him, when he fell.

"Sanji! You all right?" Zoro came running to help him up. "Of course! I just fell down the stairs, is no big deal." "It's dangerous." "What the fuck, grass-head?! I'm not a fucking idiot, I'm not going to die just because of some stupid stairs. What do you think I am? Retarded like you?!" Zoro saw red. He was so angry, he could feel it flowing through his veins. "Falling in stairs is dangerous... You could hurt yourself." he said, quietly, suppressing the anger that was about to burst out of him. "If you're weak, yeah, but I'm not, now get out of my way, or you're not getting any food." "It's dangerous." Zoro repeated, looking down. He felt stupid... He was almost... Crying. Why? Because of her, of course. He would never forget her. He never wanted to lose someone like that again. He still stood in front of Sanji, blocking his way. "Get out of my way, marimo! Do you want to fight?!" Zoro just shook his head, and stepped closer to Sanji. "Wh-what are you playing at? Get away." Zoro stepped one step closer, and hugged Sanji. "Falling in the stairs is dangerous. You have to be more careful." he said, in a soft voice. "What the fuck are you doing?! Get AWAY from me." He pushed Zoro away, but freezed when he saw his expression. "What's wrong with you today? You're acting all weird. Pull yourself together. I'm not hurt from falling down the stairs, okay? Why do you care anyway? I'm not weak." "Stop calling her weak!" Zoro had drawn his swords in a split second. Sanji's reaction was fast enough, and he kicked the blade back. "Who are you talking about?" "Someone... I knew..." Zoro didn't want to tell him her name. He didn't want him to use her to hurt him. That was Sanji's specialty, after all. "I'm not calling her weak!" "She... Died that way. " Zoro said, his voice shaking, and the grip around his white katana tightened.

"She died from falling down the stairs? Wow, now that's pathetic, even for someone who knew you." That was it. Sanji never made jokes about women. Never. But of course, about her, he HAD to. Zoro couldn't handle it. He couldn't. All the feelings he had been suppressing for so long. The love he felt for Sanji. The irritation. The insecurity. Everything. He just exploded.

It all happened so quick, he didn't realise what he had done before it was too late. Blood slowly slipping out between Sanji's lips. The white katana planted in his chest. The look of fear and pain in that one, open, visible, gorgeous eye. Sanji fell on his knees, and Zoro did the same. Cupping that beautiful face in his hands, he kissed him. "I'm so sorry... I never... I..." Zoro didn't know what to say. He had actually... Killed him. "I love you. I always have." he said, still looking Sanji in the eyes. They were... Something in them were fading away. "You should never suppress your feelings... They... Get... Trapped, you know, like the... bubbles in a soda? When you shake it... It.." Sanji coughed, before he looked at Zoro for the last time. "Bursts, eventually."


End file.
